Le fardeau des souvenirs
by Sombreland
Summary: Hey Gol D Rogers ! Je t'oublierais, car je suis un pirate. Je ne peux m'enliser dans le passé. C'est ce que je pensais. Puis tu es mort, et eux le sont aussi à présent. Tu sais Capitaine... le fardeau est immense. Yaoi. *Après le tome 59*


**Le fardeau des souvenirs**

**Résumé :**Hey Gol D Rogers ! Je t'oublierais, car je suis un pirate. Je ne peux m'enliser dans le passé. C'est ce que je pensais. Puis tu es mort, et eux le sont aussi à présent. Tu sais Capitaine... le fardeau est immense.

**Attention :**One piece ne m'appartient pas, son auteur est beaucoup plus sadique que moi. Et sûrement moins yaoisite.

**Rating **: M enfin plus T mais on est jamais assez trop prudent.

**Paring **: Ben x Shanks. Ainsi que... autres choses...

**Note de l'auteur :**Yo ! … hum... Je sais pas trop quoi dire à part bonne chance. Il semble d'après une amie que certaines choses mentionnées ici bas peuvent choquer les fans les plus fervents. Ah oui aussi, j'aime beaucoup ce couple, je me suis bien amusée.

Et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'attends encore la version corrigé... je la re-posterais par dessus dès que je l'aurais:)

**OS**

Des rires, du rhum coulant à flot et de belles bagarres. Voilà ce pourquoi je m'étais engagé dans l'équipage de Shanks Le Roux. Et je n'avais pas été déçu. Chaque jour auprès de mon capitaine et de mes amis avaient été remplies de tout ce que je désirais. Oui... jusqu'à ce jour.

La mort d'Ace, de Barbe Blanche et la monté au pouvoir de Barbe Noire ont changé Shanks. Notre capitaine n'était plus le même. Ses rires s'étaient tus, et bien que l'alcool continuait sa course effrénée dans ses veines, ce n'était jamais un plaisir de voir Shanks ivre et colérique finir par crier sur le sol de son navire. Il fallait toujours le retenir dans les bagarres, et naturellement, qui d'autre était assez fort et intelligent pour défié Le Roux que moi ? Ben Beckman.

Je souffrais toujours un peu plus à chaque conflit. A chaque coup que je devais lui infliger. Mon habituelle réserve se brisait face à son regard blessé.

Je surveillais du coin de l'œil l'équipage. Une sale ambiance pesait sur le navire. Tous tentait de tenir malgré l'humeur plus que néfaste du capitaine, mais personne n'y arrivait réellement. Jamais nous n'avions vu Shanks aussi... démunit.

Plus j'y pensais et moins la réponse me plaisais. Tout ce schéma ne menait qu'à LUI. Shanks était-il encore enlisé dans cet amour ? Sûrement... Après tout dans cet état même Mihawk n'arriverait pas à faire sourire Shanks.

J'eus un pauvre sourire en pensant à la tête que tirerait le célèbre bretteur en voyant le roux dans cet état. Rien de bien ne pourrait sortir de la rencontre de ses deux la dans cette situation. Shanks lui en voulait à coup sur. Œil de faucon aurait pu sauver Ace si seulement il n'était pas un pirate à la solde de la Marine.

M'appuyant contre le mur je poussais un soupir las. Shanks venait d'entré dans les cuisines. Il se posa à mes côtés, une bouteille en main, l'air lugubre.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire Capitaine. Dis-je tout haut, la voie calme.

La totalité de la salle se crispa. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de Ace que quelqu'un osait parler directement à Shanks de son comportement.

Shanks lui même c'était figé pendant une seconde. Puis il avait continué à se siffler l'alcool.

Tout cela devait se finir.

-Sortez. Tous. M'exclamais-je, une main sur l'épaule de mon capitaine, le regard froid.

En quelques secondes les cuisines étaient déserte. Mis à part Shanks et moi.

-Shanks.

Mon capitaines émit un léger grognement, mais rien de plus.

-Regarde moi Shanks. Mon ton était sec.

Butté l'empereur continuait à boire.

Je passais une main crispée sur mes cheveux grisonnants. Bordel, ce serait à qui céderait le premier alors. Parfait, j'étais doué pour ce qui était de trouver les faiblesses des autres.

-Je ne resterais pas dans l'équipage d'un capitaines qui m'ignore. Il est temps que tu reprennes ton rôles. J'en ai plus qu'assez de servir de capitaine pour tous l'équipage, je suis ton second, pas ton supérieur. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai accompagner sur ce bateau.

Les épaules de mon ami c'était tendues et la tête rousse avait vaguement tournée vers moi. Touché. Pourtant il restait toujours silencieux, si loin de sa joie habituelle, celle ci qui me manquait. Cruellement.

Continuons.

-Tu nous abandonnes dans l'enfer à présent ?

Immédiatement Shanks me fixa, la rage inscrite sur son visage.

-Je n'ai abandonné personne ! Cria-t-il en agrippant violemment mon haut.

Je ripostait en posant ma main sur son poignet, lui imposant une légère pression.

-Exacte Shanks. Tu n'as abandonné personnes. Tout du moins, pour l'instant. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus, tu as fait tout ton possible.

-J'aurais pu les sauver !

-Non. Je resserrais ma prise, ennuyé. Tu n'aurais pas pu. Nous n'avions pas le temps, il faut que tu le comprennes. Nous avons tous vu ce qu'il c'est passer. Ont à tous la rage Shanks. Je baissais d'un ton. Mais comme tu l'as demandé... nous sommes resté fort, pour toi. Alors à quoi cela sert, si tu deviens faible ? Qui compte tu sauvez et protéger ? Ou est passé ta volonté ? Putain Shanks... J'ai pu t'envoyer à terre tellement de fois, je t'ai frappé, toi, mon capitaines. Je t'ai blessé devant tout l'équipage, je n'aurais jamais du avoir à faire ça.

Il resta muet, pliant légèrement sous ma poigne. Avais-je été trop loin ?

En posant mon regard sur son visage fermé, je ne pu rien faire d'autre que de poser ma main sur ses cicatrices. La haine prit possession de mon être. Encore barbe noire. Cet homme... Combien de blessure continuera-t-il à infligé à mon capitaine ? Et combien de temps Shanks restera-t-il prostré, presque soumit face à moi ? Je caressa doucement la peau froide. Il était le seul à pouvoir me faire passer de la haine à la tendresse... cet homme. Je l'aimais tellement.

-Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était. Quand tu étais fort, je pouvais. Après tout tu était si haut Shanks. Mais maintenant... qu'est ce qui m'empêche de prendre le dessus ?

Je pris vivement son menton en main, et apposa violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis je me recula. Je ne pouvais pas. Pourquoi ?

-Bordel. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Shanks. Pas comme ça.

Je poussa un soupir, puis le libéra. J'attrapais la bouteille et la finie en quelques gorgés, laissant l'alcool brûlé ma gorge. Puis je m'en allais, posant vaguement mon regard sur la silhouette immobile de mon capitaines. Seigneur, qu'avais-je fait ? J'étais foutu. Irrémédiablement foutu. Et amoureux.

O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O

La porte se ferma dans un claquement affreux. Je m'affala contre le mur, et me laissa glisser sur le sol.

Jamais je ne l'avais remarqué. Jamais le regard de Ben ne s'était posé sur moi plus que nécessaire n'est ce pas ? La passion n'avait aucunement pris place dans ses yeux. J'en étais persuadé. Jamais mon seconde n'aurait pu me cacher ça. Pas pendant tout ce temps. Oh seigneur... avais-je été aussi aveugle ?

Je me relevais vivement et me mis à courir à la suite de Ben, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprise, me rattrapant de justesse aux murs des couloirs. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi.

Je finis par arriver devant la porte de la chambre de mon second. Mon unique bras se leva, s'apprêta à frapper sur le bois clair. Puis l'hésitation me prie, je reposais mon bras le long de mon corps. La main serrée je relevais le bras et suspendit encore mon geste. Je plissa les lèvres et poussa un soupir tout en posant mon front contre la porte.

-Ben... Murmurai-je.

Alors que je me laissait aller de ton mon poids contre la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et je tomba à la renverse sur le corps admirablement bien battit de mon second.

-Shanks...

Il semblait énerver. Ce qui était rare. Lui qui était toujours calme et posé, maître de ses émotions. L'avais-je à ce point poussé à bout ? Alors qu'il bougeait sous moi, je me rendis compte de la situation. L'envie de rire un bon coup s'empara de moi. Situation gênante hein ? Alors que j'allais me laisser aller sa voie claqua froidement.

-Si tu pouvais te lever.

Toute envie de rire disparut je me levais lentement, fixant attentivement le sol. Voilà bien des années que je n'avais pas ressentit de honte, pourtant aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, je me rendais bien compte à quel point j'avais... gaffé.

-Ben je...

Sa main se posa sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de continuer.

-Non. Je ne veux rien savoir. Pas d'excuse ni de question. Juste, si tu n'es pas conscient de ce qu'il va ce passer, part. Je ne me retiendrais plus.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Ben c'était collé à moi, m'enlaçant de sa main libre, son souffle caressant ma peau.

Je tressaillis. La honte, la peur, et le désir.

Depuis si longtemps... Ben nourrissait ce genre de penchant envers moi. Et moi... je n'avais simplement rien vu. Il devait être tellement en colère, ou triste. Peut-être de la jalousie. Jamais je n'avais caché ma Bisexualité. Et on m'avait souvent vu après mes combats avec Mihwak finir la nuit avec lui. Étrangement c'était toujours Ben qui venait me chercher ces jours là. Toujours poliment, avec ses quelques habituelles remarques sarcastiques.

Qu'avait-il bien pu ressentir en me voyant embrasser passionnément l'épéiste, parfois même en nous découvrant en pleine acte ?

Et surtout... LUI.

Soudainement une main posée dans le creux de mes reins me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Je suis là. Murmura Ben en me serrant plus fort contre lui. Choisit.

Je levais mes yeux vers ceux de Ben, celui-ci étant légèrement plus grand, et m'étirant un peu, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Immédiatement il m'agrippa durement et me jeta sur son matelas, m'embrassant voracement.

Je me sentais tellement... désiré. Ben m'embrassait comme si il n'y aurait jamais de lendemain possible à notre étreinte. Il me serrait dans ses bras de peur que je ne lui échappe déjà. Je me sentais... aimé. Tout comme dans SES bras.

-Ben..

Je n'eus aucune réponse, sinon des baisés avides dans le cou, et des mains me déshabillant rapidement.

-Ben... tentais-je une deuxième fois.

Ne recevant toujours aucune parole je posa ma main sur le cœur de mon second.

-Je suis là Ben. Et je resterais là.

Les mouvements rapides et emplies de désir de Ben ce calmèrent peu à peu.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu maîtrises tout si facilement ?

J'eus un léger rire en avisant ma position. C'est à dire, moi, nu, rougissant, le souffle court, sous un Ben Beckman mode dominateur.

-Qu'est ce que je maîtrise exactement en ce moment Ben ? Soufflais-je, moqueur.

Il plongea ses yeux inquisiteur et calculateur dans les miens rieurs.

Sa phrase posa un voile sur ma joie retrouvée.

-Moi. Totalement et ce depuis toujours.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu pensé que tu... et bien...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Réellement.

Il eut un rire désabusé, se baissa et déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Disons que tu était inaccessible, intouchable, parfait. De plus tu avais déjà des amants. Et même ainsi, peut-être cela aurait été différent si IL n'avait pas été là avant.

-Je t'aurais toujours dit oui Ben. Moi aussi, je te regardais.

J'admirais pendant quelques secondes le visage de mon futur amant, puis l'attira dans une étreinte, le visage caché dans son cou. Je respirais son odeur apaisante et piquante, un mélange de poudre et de vieux livres sacrés. Je me détendit progressivement sous ses caresses, haletant quand il trouvait un de mes points sensibles.

Quand je croisa ses yeux j'eus l'impression fugace d'y lire une phrase, une qu'il ne dirais probablement jamais. Le regard triste et envieux il semblait me crier : « Mais je n'étais pas le seul que tu regardais... et je ne le serais jamais. » Il eut un léger rire puis me mordit doucement le cou, comme une punition.

Et tout s'enclencha, brusque il m'embrassa violemment, mordants mes lèvres, aspirant le sang. Ses mains caressèrent puis griffèrent ma peau blanche, cherchant à la marquer.

Alors que je commençais à me débattre il posa un main sur ma bouche meurtris le regard comme fou.

Je posa des yeux étonnés sur son visage. Une moue fatigué et des yeux hantés, Ben semblait... faible. Tout son être tanguait entre la douceur et la douleur, entre aimer... ou marquer.

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus notre monde s'effondrait.

Ben se leva, passa une main dans ses cheveux, rit quelques secondes puis reprit son apparence habituelle en ce tournant vers moi.

-Mihwak, Marco. Devrais-je vraiment rajouter Gol ?

Je m'assis en tailleur sur le lit. Plissa mes lèvres. Quelle ironie. Que ce soit lui qui me jette au visage l'erreur de Gol D Rogers. Je savais, je savais parfaitement que sa n'aurait jamais été possible. Le seigneur des pirates et moi pauvre mousse ? Quelle bonne blague. Mais j'étais ainsi. Butté, naïf, et pire que tout, face à un homme exceptionnel.

Je n'avais que 14 ans à cette époque. Et c'était face à mon capitaine que j'avais ressentis les prémices du désir. Pourtant je m'étais jeté à corps perdu dans mes sentiments. Et Gol ne m'avait jamais repoussé. Mon Capitaine n'avait fait que rire quand je m'étais retrouvé rougissant et bourré à lui déclarer ma flamme. Puis il m'avait emmené dans sa cabine. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Gol puisse répondre à ma demande ainsi. Mais il était comme ça, impulsif. Gol D Rogers. Je savais que je ne serais jamais aimé de cet homme mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, ses bras trop fort qui m'enlaçait était la seule chose de REEL. Oui c'était ce que je pensais... Jusqu'à ce que Gol D Rogers ne meurt sur la potence.

J'en gardais un souvenir cuisant. Une douleur brûlante. Et une tristesse infinie.

Mihwak... Ce n'était quand à lui pas grand chose, après tout ont ne le faisaient qu'après l'adrénaline d'avoir combattu, jamais autrement.

Quand à Marco... il avait cette présence, ce maintient fort, ce regard parfois ennuyer. Il était stable, un homme de confiance, un de ceux qui surveille et protège. Un pirate comme on en voit rarement. Cette volonté, cette force d'esprit, et cette vision du monde... comme si chaque chose était des plus banale. Un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Ben.

Mais Ben... Ben était là, devant moi. Le regard à présent froid. Et jamais je ne m'étais sentit aussi coupable. Coupable d'avoir aimé avant lui. Je l'aimais, j'aimais profondément Ben. Mais jamais je n'avais pensé une seule seconde que cet amour puisse être réciproque. Ce n'était pas comme avec tout les autres. Ce n'était pas une histoire à coup de paroles lancées avec amusement. J'avais séduit, tenté ma chance avec chaque homme et femme qui m'avait plu. Mais pas avec Ben. Tout simplement car j'avais peur. Terriblement peur.

Je me serrais remit de tout les refus. Sauf du sien. Et c'était la seule preuve que je pouvais donner.

-Avec eux... je n'ai jamais eu peur d'un refus Ben.

Il ferma les yeux. Et prononça une phrase inarticulé dans un souffle.

Malgré tout je la compris.

« Toutes ces années... avons nous gâché tout ce temps ? »

Je me posta devant lui, me baissa légèrement et posa mon front sur son torse.

Il embrassa doucement mes cheveux roux et murmura : Je te pardonnes.

C'était peut-être les mots que j'avais toujours voulut entendre. Ça n'avait jamais été ma faute n'est ce pas ? Le fis de Rogers et tout les autres, ce n'était pas ma faute.

Alors que l'on s'embrassait désespérément, une seule phrase tournait dans ma tête.

Pourquoi... pourquoi ne l'avions nous pas fait plus tôt ?

O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O

_Shanks posa son unique main sur les cheveux de Ben. Il riait à s'en briser la voix. Il riait, dansait, buvait. Ça faisait dix ans. Dix longue années. Il avait à présent presque la cinquantaine. Et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux._

Le sourire de Ben pendant leur première nuit, et celles qui ont suivies. Et par dessus tout, la main posé dans son dos, à chaque moment fort du reste de sa vie.

Il ne regrettait rien. Il n'avait jamais attendu un amant chaleureux l'aimant chaque jour tendrement.

_A vrai dire, il se serait ennuyer._

_O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O_

Je suis un pirate, rien ne me détournera de la passion qui m'enflamme jours et nuit.

Ni la violence, ni le crime, ni les nuits de douleurs où les souvenirs deviennent le plus grand des fardeaux.

Aime moi, dans le sang, l'alcool et la chaleur incandescente de mes envies.

O.o.O.o.O~O.o.O.o.O

Hey, Gol D Rogers ! Regarde moi bien de là haut ! Je suis un pirate. Alors, je n'oublierais pas, j'avancerais, ma passion au devant je briserais chaque rempart à ma liberté.

C'est ce que tu as toujours voulut me dire n'est pas ? Enserrée dans des bras bien trop fort pour mon âge. Ton souffle sur ma peau, et ce regard triste malgré tes rires.

« Soit aimé, aimé comme je l'ai été, aimé comme j'ai aimé. »

**FIN**

Bref, il semblait que c'était le moment avec Gol qui choquait xD vous savez quoi ? Moi j'ai adorée l'écrire !

Merci d'avoir lu.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)


End file.
